State Fair (1962 film)
| runtime = 118 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $4.4 millionSolomon, Aubrey. Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1989. ISBN 978-0-8108-4244-1. p253 | gross = $3.5 million (rentals)Solomon, Aubrey. Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1989. ISBN 978-0-8108-4244-1. p228 }} State Fair is a 1962 American musical film directed by José Ferrer. The film is a remake of the 1933 and 1945 films of the same name. It was considered to be a financially and critically unsuccessful film. It starred Pat Boone, Bobby Darin, Ann-Margret, Tom Ewell, Pamela Tiffin and Alice Faye. Richard Rodgers wrote additional songs, both music and lyrics, for this version. His partner Oscar Hammerstein had died in 1960. While the stage musical, 1933 and 1945 film were set at the Iowa State Fair, this 1962 version was set in Texas (the family drives through Dallas).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5w9IwcHS64 It was filmed in Visalia, California at Mooney's Grove park. The Tilt-A-Whirl that was used in the film is currently at a small theme park in Golden, Colorado. Cast *Pat Boone as Wayne Frake *Bobby Darin as Jerry Dundee *Pamela Tiffin as Margy Frake *Ann-Margret as Emily Porter *Tom Ewell as Abel Frake *Alice Faye as Melissa Frake *Wally Cox as Hipplewaite Production Buddy Adler head of production of Fox announced the film in January 1960 saying Rodgers and Hammerstein would write new songs for it.FOX WILL REMAKE 'STATE FAIR' FILM: New Rodgers-Hammerstein Songs Slated in 3d Version -- Studio Plans Busy Year By MURRAY SCHUMACHSpecial to The New York Times.. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 05 Jan 1960: 28. Adler died later that year as did Hammerstein. Rodgers decided to write the lyrics himself.Rodgers Will Write Own Lyrics After 42 Years of Collaborating: Composer, Shaken by Loss of Hammerstein, Will Attempt to Go It Alone for Film By ARTHUR GELB. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 22 Sep 1960: 29. José Ferrer had just made Return to Peyton Place for Fox and was signed to direct.JOSE FERRER ENDS LONG FILM FAMINE: Actor-Director in deal With Fox, Explains 4-Year Lapse By MURRAY SCHUMACH Special to The New York Times.. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 18 July 1961: 33. Song list * "Our State Fair" * "It Might as Well Be Spring" * "That's for Me" * "Never Say No to a Man" (added in the 1962 version) - Lyrics and Music by Richard Rodgers * "It's a Grand Night For Singing" * "Willing and Eager" (added in the 1962 version) - Lyrics and Music by Richard Rodgers * "This Isn't Heaven" (added in the 1962 version) - Lyrics and Music by Richard Rodgers * "The Little Things In Texas" (added in the 1962 version) - Lyrics and Music by Richard Rodgers * "More Than Just a Friend" (added in the 1962 version) - Lyrics and Music by Richard Rodgers * "Isn't It Kind of Fun?" (moved in the 1962 version) References External links * * Category:1962 films Category:1960s musical films Category:American films Category:American musical films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on plays Category:Films directed by José Ferrer Category:Films produced by Charles Brackett Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films shot in Dallas Category:Musical film remakes Category:Screenplays by Sonya Levien Category:20th Century Fox films